The Hidden Storm
by FrostedExile
Summary: Lucy Shore is an 18 year old girl living with her family in New York. Besides an annoying arrogant family and her lack of social interaction, Lucy considers herself a pretty average teenage girl. What her view on herself will change when she finds the biggest secret of her life. A demi god story.


It was a cold rainy day in Manhattan, the bus had just dropped me off from school. Like every other teenager in this city, I live with my parents. I'm Lucy and I'm in the 11th grade, the most boring grade in my opinion. This week I had the whole place to myself, my family left for a trip to London. Both my parents and brother left just a few hours ago. I know what you're thinking, if its a family trip why didn't I go too? Well, I'm not very liked by my family. Something about being a disappointed, a burden, having school work blah blah blah.

I arrived home and as usual, threw my backpack in my room. Even though I loved not having anyone around, I missed the bickering of my brother. The place was dead silent, it was pretty depressing honestly. After a few hours of staring at word puzzles and old doodles I decided I would go wonder around. The place was huge, I guess you could consider us a wealthy family. For some reasons I was never aloud in the basement, something about invasions of privacy and boundaries blah blah blah. My top mission was to find out what my parents were hiding down there, oh! I know! That's where they keep the Christmas and birthday presents! I ran downstairs with excitement and kicked open the basement door, expecting to find tons and tons of presents. "Oh." I said in a disappointed tone. It looked nothing like I expected, it looked just like a regular basement. How boring. But I wasn't about to leave without finding something juicy. I turned the light switch on and started digging through the piles of boxes. Clothes, old CDs, holiday decorations... but wait? What's that? From the corner of eye I saw a golden box. I put down the boxes I was holding and made my way towards the box, that looked more and more like a treasure chest the closer I got. It was covered in dust and the lock was broken, score! I kneeled down and opened it in awe. Inside, were pictures of a baby and many jewels and letters. I took the oldest looking one and stated reading.

"Dear Amanda, as you may know our little love affair mustn't be known by anyone. You must take care of our future child, I will make sure to send more than enough for you two to get by. Take care of my little Demi God, I heard you were naming her Lucy. Lucy, daughter of Zeus, the God of the sky and ruler of the Olympian Gods. I mut admit I like how that sounds. You must prepare her and teach her all you know, she will be the one others look up to. Until we meet again, Zeus." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, this couldn't be true. It just couldn't. My phone rang and snapped me out of my trance, I quickly pulled it from my jean's pocket. It was my mother. I heisted but answered, I needed answers and I was going to get them now. "Hey, you haven't burned down the house yet have y-" I cut her off before she could continue. "What's this I'm holding mother? Why does this letter say I am daughter of Zeus?" I heard her breathing getting heavier before she started to shout into the phone. "Lucy, what the hell are you doing in the basement?! Have you no respect for my house's boundaries! This is nonsense, we're coming home in the next plane! Don't you dare keep invading my privacy, go back upstairs and don't come down ever again, do you understand?" Before I could protest she hung up. I knew this was impossible, but what if it was real? Why did mother freak out so much of it was all a simple lie? Yes, she was mad for me being down her but that was no reason to concel the whole trip. I picked up the box and headed back upstairs. I set it down and scattered all of it's contents on my bed.

I examined everything carefully, everything seemed so real. A little golden letter caught my attention, I grabbed it and started reading. "Did you ever do something you couldn't explain?" I set it down as memories of unexplainable past events flooded into my head.

I gasped loudly and fell back from the bed. Oh my god, could this be real? Am I really a demigod?

* * *

**I don't know if I will continue this story or just leave it here. Should I continue it?**


End file.
